It Hurts
by Black Key
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu bila namja yang kau suka menolakmu bahkan menolak kehadiran janin yang ada di dalam kandunganmu? Padahal semua sudah kau berikan padanya tapi dia malah menginginkan kematian calon anakmu dan juga menjauh darimu? YunJae, GS, Twoshort.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's Hurt.

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Part: 1 / 2

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho.

Rated: K+

Genre: Angst, Drama, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Ini ff yang di ambil dari salah satu kisah nyata. Semoga kalian bisa mengambil hikmah dari ff ini. Yang baca jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya ya.

*** It's Hurt ***

_Author Pov…_

"YUNNIE TUNGGU!" Panggil seorang yeoja berparas cantik, bahkan kecantikannya itu alami sejak ia lahir bukan dibuat-buat dengan cara operasi atau jalan mudah lainnya. "YUNNIE TUNGGU." Teriak yeoja cantik tadi yang bernama asli Kim Jaejoong seraya terus mengejar namja tampan yang sejak tadi ia panggil-panggil, Jung Yunho.

"Yunnie-ya, kau dengar perkataanku tidak sih. Aku capek tahu harus mengejarmu sejak tadi, kau kira langkah kakimu itu kecil apa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang terus berjalan meninggalkannya membuat jaejoong tambah kesal karena ia merasa tak diperdulikan oleh namja tampan yang dicintainya itu. "YUNNIE." Teriak Jaejoong geram. Yunho yang diteriaki begitu pun segera menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu membalikan tubuhnya menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang tampak terengah-engah sambil memegangi pinggang dan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Nafasku habis." Keluh Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho manja tapi Yunho masih tetap dengan raut wajah datarnya yang seolah-olah malas melihat yeoja cantik didepannya kini.

"Salah sendiri mengikutiku, aku tak menyuruhmu mengikutiku bukan. Dan ku ingatkan padamu sekali lagi, jangan pernah ikuti aku lagi." Tegas Yunho seraya menatap Jaejoong tajam selama beberapa detik lalu segera membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam audy hitam miliknya yang terparkir rapi di parkiran kampus. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho meninggalkannya pun segera mengejar namja tampan tadi lagi. Saat Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya tepat di tempat dimana ia bisa menyetir mobil, Jaejoong pun ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho tepat di samping namja tampan tadi.

"Yack! Kenapa kau ikut masuk?" Kesal Yunho seraya menatap kesal pada yeoja cantik yang kini hanya bisa tersenyum simpul di sampingnya. Sudah sejak lama Yunho muak melihat tingkah agresif Jaejoong yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya sepanjang hari. "Turun dari mobilku sekarang juga. Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku tak mau kau menganggu hidupku lagi Kim Jaejoong." Kesal Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang hitam.

"Aku tak mau turun. Dan bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku mencintai Yunnie." Balas Jaejoong senang.

"TAPI AKU TAK MENCINTAIMU KIM JAEJOONG." Bentak Yunho yang tampak sudah sangat kesal. Di tatapnya Jaejoong tajam, Jaejoong pun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Aku mencintai Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong pelan tapi masih cukup bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

"Tapi aku tidak." Balas Yunho cepat. "Karena itu sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi dari hadapanku bahkan dari kehidupanku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi karena aku tak sedikit pun menyukai keberadaan yeoja sepertimu Jaejoong." Geram Yunho.

"Aniya, aku tak mau. Aku mencintai Yunnie." Kekeh Jaejoong.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu. Namaku Yunho, Jung Yunho bukan Yunnie." Bentak Yunho membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Tapi aku suka dengan panggilan itu." Balas Jaejoong yang masih tetap menundukan wajahnya takut.

"Tapi aku tidak." Bentak Yunho lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Yunnie tampak membenciku, padahalkan aku sangat mencintai Yunnie. Bahkan aku rela memberikan kesucian tubuhku untuk Yunnie waktu itu." Ucap Jaejoong pelan seraya mengingatkan kejadian empat minggu yang lalu. Kejadian dimana ia menyerahkan keperawanannya untuk Yunho. Yunho tampak menghela nafasnya berat, tampaknya Jaejoong memang susuah untuk diberitahu dengan kata-kata yang pelan dan sopan.

"Saat itu kau menjebakku Kim Jaejoong. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan tingkah memalukan mu itu. Kau benar-benar brengsek Jaejoong." Kesal Yunho seraya memukul stir mobilnya kesal. Yunho pun jadi teringat pada kejadian empat minggu yang lalu saat Jaejoong menjebaknya dengan alkohol dan obat perangsang lalu membawanya ke hotel hingga akhirnya kejadian itu pun terjadi. Tapi demi apa pun kalau saja Yunho saat itu sadar sudah pasti ia menolak Jaejoong. Sedikit pun ia tak pernah menyukai Jaejoong, yeoja agresif yang sudah menganggu hari-harinya selama setahun ini.

"Tapi sekarang aku hamil Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang kini masih tampak rata. Ya, karena kejadian itu akhirnya kini Jaejoong pun mengandung anak Yunho dan usia kandungannya itu baru empat minggu. Jaejoong juga sebenarnya baru mengetahui perilah kehamilannya seminggu ini setalah mengalami banyak tanda-tanda seperti moodnya yang naik turuh hingga morning sick setiap paginya. Yunho yang mendengar penuturan jaejoong tadi tampak mengeram kesal. Ia sudah yakin semua pasti akan menjadi seperti ini. Jaejoong hamil lalu meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya dan membuat kehidupan Yunho benar-benar suram dan serasa di neraka saja.

"Aish, aku membencimu Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho kesal.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan, sebisa mungkin ia menahan tagisannya yang mendesak ingin tumpah.

"Aku membenci yeoja murahan sepertimu." Jawab Yunho datar. Jaejoong tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Yunho, sungguh ia benar-benar tak terima dengan tuduhan Yunho padanya itu.

"Aku bukan yeoja murahan, aku hanya pernah tidur denganmu saja Yunnie dan…"

"Kau masih berkilah kalau kau yeoja baik-baik padahal pada kenyataannya kau sama saja dengan Go Ahra. Yeoja kegatalan yang sengaja mengejar-ngejar namja kaya hanya untuk harta saja bukan, bahkan kau rela melepas kegadisanmu hanya untuk mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan Jaejoong." Potong Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam. "Apa setelah melakukan semua itu kau masih bisa mengatakan kalau kau itu yeoja baik-baik Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya Jaejoong, yeoja murahan dan tak tahu malu. Sudah ditolak tapi tetap saja bersikeran mengejar-ngejarku, bahkan sampai merelakan segala cara." Ucap Yunho lagi. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, butiran-butiran krystal cair pun mengalir dari kedua manik-manik mata indah Jaejoong dan turun membasahi pipi yeoja cantik tadi yang putih mulus tanpa celah.

"Aku mencintaimu tulus Yunnie, bukan karena harta kekayaanmu." Jawab Jaejoong ditengah-tengah isakan tangisnya.

"Persetan dengan cintamu itu Jaejoong. Aku membencimu, kau tahu itu!" Bentak Yunho lagi. Air mata Jaejoong semakin deras membasahi kedua pipinya yang kini Nampak memerah efek dari tangisannya.

"Aku… Aku mengandung anakmu Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit tak jelas karena tangisannya.

"Gugurkan saja gampang bukan. Lagian percuma saja anak itu kau lahirkan. Dia pasti akan malu memiliki ibu seorang pelacur sepertimu." Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Bisa-bisanya Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong mengugurkan bayi mereka padahal pada kenyataannya bayi itu tetaplah darah daging Yunho dan bayi itu juga berhak hidup. Bayi itu tak salah, yang salah mereka bedua jadi tak seharusnya jabang bayi di dalam rahim Jaejoong lah yang harus menanggung semuanya.

"Aku bukan pelacur." Balas Jaejoong yang tak terima dikatai serendah itu oleh namja yang sangat ia cintai. Yunho tampak tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Jaejoong. Ia malah membuka dasbor mobilnya lalu mengambil sebuah map berwarna coklat dari dalam sana dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ambillah." Ucap Yonho seraya menyodorkan map coklat tadi pada Jaejoong yang tampak heran.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tampak heran. Jaejoong terdiam dan tak berniat sedikit pun mengambil map yang Yunho berikan padanya.

"Sejak awal aku sudah menyangka semua pasti akan jadi seperti ini. Karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ambillah!" Suruh Yunho lagi. Dengan ragu akhirnya Jaejoong pun meraih map coklat yang disodorkan Yunho padanya. "Di dalam sana ada cek bernilai sepuluh juta won dan sebuah alamat prakter dokter yang mau melakukan aborsi untukmu." Ucap Yunho lagi membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"A-aborsi?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya seraya menatap Yunho tajam.

"Ne, aborsi jalan satu-satunya yang terbaik untuk kita berdua karena sampai kapan pun aku tak akan mau terikat denganmu Jaejoong." Balas Yunho santai tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Jaejoong yang tampak hancur. Musnah sudah mimpi-mimpi Jaejoong untuk bisa bersama Yunho membersarkan anak mereka yang kini ada di dalam rahimnya.

"Kenapa Yunnie, kau tega sekali." Ucap Jaejoong lirih tapi Yunho tak menghiraukannya. Sepertinya hati Yunho memang sudah tertutupi oleh rasa bencinya pada Jaejoong hingga tak ada sedikit celah lagi bagi Jaejoong untuk sekedar mencuri masuk ke dalam hati Yunho.

"Kurasa dengan uang sepuluh juta won cukup untuk membiayai proses aborsimu bahkan kurasa uang segitu akan bersisa cukup banyak nantinya. Aku sengaja memberimu lebihnya, anggap saja sisa uang itu sebagai bayaran atas semalam aku merasakan tubuhmu." Ucap Yunho yang terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong. Harga diri Jaejoong benar-benar terasa diinjak-injak saat ini oleh Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong pun kini tampak memerah dengan air mata yang membasahi sebagian besar pipinya.

"Aku tak mau, aku tak mau melakukan aborsi. Ini anak kita Yunnie, darah dagingmu juga. Apa kau tega membunuhnya?" Tanya Jaejoong ditengah isakan tangisnya.

"Aku tak membutuhkanmu atau pun anak itu jadi sebaiknya kau gugurkan saja kandunganmu itu." Jawab Yunho dingin sambil menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Aku tak mau, aku akan mempertahankan anak ini apa pun yang terjadi." Ucap Jaejoong yang tampak kekeh membuat Yunho tambah kesal dan muak pada yeoja cantik tadi.

"Cih, kau merasa bayarannya kurang?" Tanya Yunho merendahkan Jaejoong. "Kau mau berapa? Katakan saja berapa pun yang kau mau, asal setelah itu kau berjanji menghilang selamanya dari hadapanku." Ucap Yunho lagi bagai mengiris hati jaejoong.

"Aku tak mau uangmu Yunnie, aku hanya ingin kau saja." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Aish, KAU." Kesal Yunho yang langsung menjambak rambut Jaejoong dan menarik yeoja cantik tadi mendekat kearahnya. Jaejoong tampak memekik sakit akibat ulah Yunho yang menjambaknya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal Jaejoong. Dengarkan aku baik-baik Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang kau ambil map itu dan pergi ke alamat dokter di dalam sana, aku sudah mendaftarkan namamu untuk melakukan konsultasi aborsi pada dokter tadi. Kau harus datang dan melakukan semua itu kalau tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya. Aku tak main-main Jaejoong, kalau kau berani mempertahankan bayi itu bisa ku pastikan kau akan segera berpisah dengan ummamu. Ku peringatkan jaejoong, aku tak main-main." Ucap Yunho lalu melepaskan jambakannya dari rambut panjang Jaejoong dengan kasar. Jaejoong semakin menagis, air matanya pun semakin deras mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ambil map ini dan keluar dari dalam mobilku." Ucap Yunho tanpa menghiraukan tangisan Jaejoong yang memilukan hati. Yunho kembali menyodorkan map coklat tadi pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun menerimanya dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Sekarang keluar dari dalam mobilku. Dan ingat, jangan pernah tampakkan lagi wajahmu di depanku atau kau akan tahu akibatnya Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho menghusir Jaejoong yang masih menangis.

"KENAPA MASIH DISINI, CEPAT KELUAR KU BILANG." Bentak Yunho membuat Jaejoong kaget. Dengan perlahan akhirnya jaejoong pun membuka pintu mobil yunho dan keluar dari dalam audy hitam tadi. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yunho pun segera pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan masih dalam keadaan menagis hebat.

"Yunnie…" Ucap Jaejoong lirih seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai dengan lutut yang terlebih dahulu menghantam lantai. Tak sedikit pun Jaejoong merasakan sakit pada lututnya karena kini sakit pada dadanya jauh lebih besar dan terasa menyakitkan.

*** It's Hurt ***

Di sebuah klinik pengobatan yang berada di daerah pingiran kota Seoul di sanalah kini Jaejoong berada setelah beberapa jam yang lalu ia berbicara pada Yunho perihal kehamilannya dan inilah yang akhirnya ia dapat, mau tak mau yeoja cantik ini harus mengugurkan kandungannya sendiri. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin menolak, dia ingin sekali melahirkan dan membesarkan bayinya walau pun tanpa Yunho tapi sayangnya namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu sudah mengancamnya. Yunho berkata akan melakukan sesuatu pada umma-nya yang notabene-nya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang sampai saat ini ia punya karena appa-nya sudah meninggal saat ia berusia enam tahun.

"… _Aku tak main-main Jaejoong, kalau kau berani mempertahankan bayi itu bisa ku pastikan kau akan segera berpisah dengan ummamu. Ku peringatkan jaejoong, aku tak main-main." _Kalimat yang Yunho keluarkan itulah yang sejak tadi terus berputar di dalam pikiran Jaejoong setiap kali ia berniat kembali dan mempertahankan bayinya. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang Jaejoong keluarkan hari ini hanya karena perasaan sukanya pada namja tak berperasaan, Jung Yunho. Bahkan karena terus menangis itulah Jaejoong sudah sejak sejam yang lalu berdiri tak jauh dari klink yang akan dikunjunginya.

"Mainhae aegya. Maafkan umma, umma terpaksa melakukannya. Jangan pernah benci umma atau pun appa-mu ne. Kau harus selalu ingat, umma menyayangimu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan tagisannya yang lagi-lagi ingin keluar. Alhasih air mata itu pun kembali menetes dari kedua mata indah Jaejoong yang langsung di usap oleh yeoja cantik tadi dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu, Jaejoong pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju klinik yang takterlalu besar tadi.

Klinik tadi tampak sepi karena memang Jaejoong datang ke sana pada siang hari dan mungkin karena itulah klinik tadi masih tampak sepi. Sesampainya disana ternyata yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar, namja tampan tadi sudah mendaftarkan namanya untuk melakukan konsuktasi hari ini. Karena itulah ia tak perlu melakukan banyak hal lagi. Sesampai disana ia pun segera dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna serba putih, Jaejoong tahu ruangan tadi adalah ruangan dokter yang akan melakukan aborsi untuknya.

"Kim Jaejoong, aniya?" Tanya seorang dokter yeoja yang Jaejoong akhirnya ketahui bernama Park Hyo Rim. Jaejoong pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu duduklah." Suruh Dokter tadi pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun menurut lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di seberang meja yang berada di depan dokter Park tadi.

"Aku sudah tahu maksud kedatanganmu kemari dari Tuan Jung." Ucap dokter Park pada Jaejoong yang tampak kaget. Sebegitu bencinya kah Yunho padanya sampai-sampai namja tampan tadi mau berepot-repot melakukan semua ini? Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya mendengarkan perkaataan dokter Park seraya menahan tangisannya lagi yang mendesak ingin pecah. Dalam hati Jaejoong memaki dirinya sendiri yang masih saja tak berhenti menangis sejak tadi dan kenapa air matanya tak kunjung habis padahal ia sudah mengeluarkannya terlalu banyak seharian ini. "Waeyo Jaejoong-ssi?" Tanya dokter Park pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun akhirnya tak bisa menahan air matanya yang perlahan menetes membasahi kedua pipinya lagi.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Aku… Aku… Aku takut." Ucap Jaejoong ditengah tangisannya. Dokter Park menghela nafasnya, sepertinya yeoja yang lebih tua dari Jaejoong ini sudah terlalu sering mendapati pasiennya yang bertingkah seperti Jaejoong ini. Menangis di depannya hanya karena takut, dan entah takut karena apa. Dokter Park pun mencoba tersenyum manis sebisa mungkin membuat Jaejoong tak merasa takut.

"Tenang saja Jaejoong-ssi, pikirkan saja kalau ini semua yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Dokter Park sambil menyentuh tangan Jaejoong yang saling gengam mengengam di atas meja. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk dan menatap lurus kearah wajah Dokter Park yang masih senantiasa tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya aku memeriksamu dulu ne." Kata Dokter Park pada Jaejoong. Mau tak mau Jaejoong pun mengikuti semua yang Dokter Park arahkan padanya, karena setiap kali ia ingat kata-kata mengancam Yunho kembali berputar dikepalanya membuat ia semakin takut.

Jaejoong mengikuti arahan Dokter Park yang kini memeriksa kandungannya, ia kembali terisak saat Dokter Park memperlihatkan gumpalan daging di dalam rahimnya yang tak lain adalah darah dagingnya dengan Yunho dari sebuah layar kecil. Ingin sekali Jaejoong mempertahankan janinnya itu yang bahkan belum terbentuk dengan sempurna. Tapi lagi dan lagi ancaman Yunho menari-nari di dalam pikirannya membuat Jaejoong kembali terisan. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan selama beberaa menit Jaejoong kembali di bawa untuk duduk di tempat sebelumnya.

"Bayimu tumbuh dengan sehat Jaejoong-ssi bahkan kau pun juga sehat tapi sayangnya kau harus mengugurkan bayimu itu." Ucap Dokter Park yang membuat Jaejoong semakin terisak. Bukannya Dokter Park tak punya hati mengatakan kata yang terlalu kejam tadi pada Jaejoong atau pun pasiennya yang lain. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar kelak para pasiennya itu tak lagi melakukan hal yang sama. Jaejoong masih terdiam dalam tangisannya dan tak membalas perkataan Dokter Park yang tampak menghela nafasnya lagi. "Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sangat takut. Karena itu aku tak akan melakukan aborsi untukmu dengan cara operasi tapi aku akan memberimu beberapa pil yang nantinya bisa meluruhkan sendiri janinmu tanpa rasa sakit yang telalu dan resiko yang tak terlalu besar." Ucap Dokter Park sambil mulai menyiapkan apa yang nanti akan ia berikan pada Jaejoong.

"Ini ambillah, aku memberimu tiga pil saja dan kau harus meminumnya tiga kali sehari. Ku jamin keesokan harinya janinmu akan luruh dengan sendirinya dan kau tak akan merasakan takutnya operasi. Janinmu akan keluar layaknya saat kau mendapatkan menstruasi Jaejoong-sii." Jelas Dokter Park pada Jaejoong yang sudah tampak terisak kecil saja. Dengan tangan yang bergetar Jaejoong meraih bungkusan kecil yang Dokter Park berikan padanya. "Semua keputusan ada padamu Jaejoong-ssi, terserah padamu apa kau mau meminum pil itu yang artinya kau akan membunuh anakmu sendiri atau kau ingin mempertahankannya. Tenang saja, urusan Tuan Jung dan aku sudah selesai. Tuan Jung hanya memintaku melekukan aborsi padamu dan aku sudah melakukannya. Sekarang tinggal keputusanmu saja Jaejoong-ssi." Ucap Dokter Park pada Jaejoong yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Yeoja cantik ini sudah tak lagi menagis bahkan isakannya hanya terdengar sesekali. Setelah melakukan beberapa pembayaran, Jaejoong pun segera pergi meninggalkan klinik kecil tadi. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya saja karena hari pun sudah tampak mulai memasuki petang. Ia tak mau membuat sang umma khawatir padanya bila pulang telat nanti dan ia pun sebenarnya sedikit takut dan menghawatirkan keadaan ummanya itu. Ia takut Yunho melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada umma-nya.

*** To Be Continue ***

Yang baca please tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa comment yah, ini cuma twoshort.a jd ga akan lama d posting last chap.a...

d usahakan 3 / 4 hri lagi deh ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It Hurts.

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Part: 2 / 2

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho.

Rated: K+

Genre: Angst, Drama, Genderswitch.

Warning: Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Ini ff yang di ambil dari salah satu kisah nyata. Semoga kalian bisa mengambil hikmah dari ff ini. Yang baca jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya ya.

Sorry kmrn warning.a buat bingung, q lupa ngeedit yg dif fn pdhl yg d fb warning.a udh q edit -_- sekali lagi mianhae ya.

*** It Hurts ***

_Author Pov…_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat tiga belas malam saat Jaejoong sampai di rumahnya. Jarak antara klinik yang tadi siang ia datangi dengan rumah Jaejoong memang sedikit jauh karena letaknya yang di pingiran kota yang terpencil. Saat Jaejoong tiba di rumahnya ia pun bisa mendapati sang umma yang sudah pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Jaejoong sedikit heran melihat sang umma yang sudah pulang jam segini padahal biasanya umma-nya itu selalu pulang larut malam di atas jam Sembilan malam karena kedai yang umma-nya kelola selalu ramai pengunjung hingga malam hari dan sedikit membuat repot.

"Jae, kau sudah pulang?" Sapa Mrs. Kim pada sang anak. Jaejoong mengangukan kepalanya seraya mendekati sang umma yang sedang sibuk di dapur, tampaknya Mrs. Kim sedang membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Umma sendiri juga sudah pulang, tak biasanya?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Mrs. Kim.

"Iya, tadi kedai sepi sekali jadi umma memutuskan menutupnya lebih awal." Jelas Mrs. Kim pada Jaejoong.

"_Jung Yunho…" _Desis Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia tahu keadaan kedai yang sepi pasti ulah Yunho yang memberinya peringatan kecil kalau ia tak kunjung melakukan apa yang namja tampan tadi inginkan.

"Jae, kau melamun?" Tanya Mrs. Kim yang melihat sang anak terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aniya umma, hanya sedang berpikir saja dan mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan." Ucap Jaejoong bohong.

"Ya sudah jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi, nanti kita makan malam bersama." Suruh Mrs. Kim pada Jaejoong.

"Aniya, aku ingin membantu umma masak saja. Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak masak bersama?" Tawar Jaejoong, Mrs. Kim tersenyum pada anaknya lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Setelahnya dua yeoja cantik yang merupakan ibu dan anak tadi pun tampak sibuk berdua di dapur. Keduanya memasak sambil sesekali tertawa bersama. Ya, setidaknya Jaejoong bisa melupakan masalah yang ia hadapi walau pun hanya sesaat.

"Masakannya sudah masak, Jae. Kau duduk lah di sana, biar umma yang menyajikannya diatas meja." Suruh Mrs. Kim pada Jaejoong yang hanya menurut saja. Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan sambil menunggu ummanya menyajikan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Sambil menunggu Mrs. Kim yang masih sibuk, tatapan mata Jaejoong tertuju pada tas jinjing yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja makan. Jaejoong menarik tas tadi dan mengeledah isinya, akhirnya ia pun mendapatkan apa yang tadi Dokter Park berikan padanya.

'_Haruskah aku melakukan semuanya? Ya Tuhan, sungguh aku ingin sekali mempertahankan bayi ini. Aku sadar betul kalau bayi yang ku kandung ini tak bersalah, semua karena aku Tuhan. Tapi kenapa harus anakku yang menaggung semuanya. Tuhan, tolong aku. Beri aku jalan yang terbaik. Kalau memang dengan mengugurkan bayiku adalah yang terbaik untukku dan Yunho maka dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya tapi kalau masih bisa memilih, Tuhan aku ingin sekali mempertahankan bayiku dan membersarkannya walau pun tanpa Yunho disisiku. Aku takut Tuhan, di satu sisi aku ingin anak ini tetap lahir ke dunia tapi aku takut dengan ancama Yunho yang akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk pada ummaku. Aku tahu Yunho sangat membenciku dan bisa saja karena hal itu Yunho sampai nekat melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi ancamannya tadi. Dan di lain sisi aku harus membunuh bayiku sendiri yang tidak berdosa ini, aku tak ingin melakukannya tuhan. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukai bahkan mencintai bayiku ini. Walau bagaimana pun aku mendapatkannya dari namja yang sangat ku cintai walau pun kenyataannya namja itu sangat membenciku.' _Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil terus menatap lurus kearah tiga pil yang ada di gengaman tangannya.

"Jae, kau melamun sayang?" Tanya Mrs. Kim membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong dan mengembalikan yeoja cantik tadi kea lam sadarnya.

"Umma." Ucap Jaejoong bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aigo Jae, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa hum? Sejak tadi umma perhatikan yang kau lakukan hanya melamun saja. Apa ada sesuatu yang menganjal hatimu? Katakan pada umma, Jae." Tanya Mrs. Kim pada Jaejoong yang tampak memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Sepertinya ikatan batin antara anak dan umma begitu kuat aninya? Sampai-sampai Mrs. Kim tahu kalau sang anak kini tengah ada masalah.

"Aniya umma, tak ada hal penting yang ku lamunkan kok." Ucap Jaejoong yang tampak merahasiakan semua dari sang umma. "Ah, ayo kita makan umma. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Sudah lama aku tidak makan semeja dengan umma." Ucap Jaejoong yang segera mengalihkan perhatian sang umma. Jaejoong tahu ummanya pasti tak akan percaya pada perkataannya tadi. Dan Mrs. Kim pun mencoba menahan dirinya, sebenarnya yeoja yang tampak sudah tua itu tahu kalau anaknya sedang menghadapi masalah besar tapi karena ia melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang tampak menghindar dan tak mau berbagi sesuatu padanya akhinya ia pun memutuskan untuk diam saja. Biarlah ia menunggu sampai Jaejoong mau menciritakannya tanpa harus ia paksa.

"Ne, ayo makanlah yang banyak Jae." Ucap Mrs. Kim sambil meraih semangkuk nasi yang Jaejoong berikan kepadanya. Kedua yeoja cantik tadi pun tampak mulai menikmati makan malam mereka dengan sedikit bercerita tanpa menyinggung satu hal pun tentang masalah yang saat ini Jaejoong hadapi.

Setengah jam berselang, acara makan malam antara ibu dan anak tadi pun selesai. Mrs. Kim tampak sedang membersihkan alat-alat makan yang mereka gunakan tadi. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih duduk di meja makan dengan sebutir pil yang ia dapat dari Dokter Park tadi di tangannya. Jaejoong tampak ragu untuk menelan pil tadi. Sungguh, andai saja ia bisa memilih maka ia pasti akan memilih untuk mempertahankan bayinya tapi ia masih menyayangi ummanya yang sampai saat ini sudah menyayangi dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"… _Aku tak main-main Jaejoong, kalau kau berani mempertahankan bayi itu bisa ku pastikan kau akan segera berpisah dengan ummamu. Ku peringatkan jaejoong, aku tak main-main." _Lagi-lagi perkataan Yunho saat mengancamnya terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus berputar tanpa henti. Jaejoong mencengkran gelas berisi air ditangan kanannya sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapa sebuah pil yang sejak tadi hanya ia tatap saja.

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mrs. Kim membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"A-aku… Aku tak apa-apa umma." Jawab Jaejoong yang terkesan sedikit gugup. Mrs. Kim mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan kelakuan anak gadisnya itu.

"Itu obat apa Jae?" Tanya Mrs. Kim saat melihat sebuah pil ditangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tertangkap basah pun jadi salah tingkah. Haruskah ia mengatakan semua pada ummanya? Tidak, ia masih sadar betul kalau ia tak harus mengatakan apa pun perihal Yunho dan kehamilannya pada sang umma yang pasti nantinya akan sangat shock. "Jae?" Mrs. kim memanggil nama Jaejoong pelan.

"Obat pusing umma." Bohong Jaejoong. Dalam hati yeoja cantik tadi tak henti-hentinya mengataka kata maaf karena sudah membohongi sang umma.

"Kamu sakit Jae?" Tanya Mrs. Kim pada Jaejoong tampak sekali yeoja paruh baya tadi sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

"Aniya, hanya sedikit pusing tapi tak apa kok umma. Setelah minum obat pasti juga reda, umma tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Jaejoong mencoba meyakinkan Mrs. Kim, dan beruntungnya tampak sekali kalau Mrs. Kim mempercayai perkataan Jaejoong tadi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kecap minum obatnya dan lekas istirahat." Suruh Mrs. Kim pada Jaejoong yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Setelah itu Mrs. Kim pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kembali terpaku menatap pil ditangannya.

"Mianhae…" Guman Jaejoong lirih lalu segera meneguk air beserta obat tadi secara bersamaan. Setelah melakukan hal tadi, Jaejoong kembali menangis dalam diam. Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan putuhnya dan tak henti-hentinya mengumankan kata-kata maaf dan penyesalan untuk bayinya yang sudah dia putuskan untuk digugurkan. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi pada dirinya atau pun ummanya kalau Yunho tahu ia tak kunjung mengugurkan bayinya.

*** It Hurts ***

_Jaejoong Pov…_

Sepanjang mata memandang aku hanya bisa melihat satu warna saja, putih yang mendomisili. Sebenarnya tempat macam apa ini? Aku seperti sedang tersesat di sebuah labirin yang tak berujung saja. Ku rasa aku sudah terlalu lama berjalan tapi pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh kedua panca indraku tetap saja, hanya putih dan putih.

"Umma." Sapa sebuah suara mengagetkanku, segera ku balikan tubuhku hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat seorang gadis kecil yang ku perkirakan usianya pasti masih sekitar tujuh atau pun delapan tahun. Gadis kecil ini sangat cantik dan harus ku akui entah kenapa wajahnya sedikit mengingatkanku dengan diriku sendiri saat kecil. Hei, sebenarnya siapa gadis kecil ini. Kenapa ia berada di tempat yang aneh seperti ini. Ku langkahkan kaki ku mendekati gadis kecil tadi yang sedang duduk terdiam di sebuah ayunan berwarna putih. Huh… warna yang sama, bahkan gadis kecil ini pun mengunakan gaun kecil berwarna putuh juga.

"Hai gadis manis, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku setelah aku mensejajarkan tinggi badanku dengan gadis kecil ini. Bukannya membalas perkataanku, gadis kecil ini malah mengelengkan kepalanya membuatku heran. Apa dia tipe anak yang pemalu hingga membuatnya segan sekedar untuk mengatakan namanya saja pada orang yang baru ia kenal? "Kamu jangan takut, onnie bukan orang jahat kok. Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku ulang sambil membelai rambut panjang gadis kecil tadi yang tergerai indah.

"Aku tak tahu siapa namaku umma." Jawab gadis kecil tadi padaku, aku mengernyitkan dahiku binggung.

"Umma? Aniya chagya, jangan panggil onnie dengan sebutan umma. Seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Onnie." Ucapku pada gadis kecil tadi yang langsung mengelengkan kepalanya cepat membuatku semakin binggung saja.

"Aniya, umma ya tetap umma." Kekeh gadis kecil tadi yang akhirnya tak akan ku bantah lagi. Toh percuma saja bukan beradu argumentasi dengan anak-anak.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tak mau memberitahukan namamu pada onnie? Ah, baiklah kalau begitu biar onnie saja yang memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu kalau kau malu. Naneum Kim Jaejoong imnida, kau bisa memanggil Onnie dengan panggilan Jae onnie gadis manis. Jadi, mau kah kau memperkenalkan dirimu pada onnie?" Tanyaku pada gadis manis ini.

"Aku tak punya nama umma." Jawab gadis kecil tadi membuatku binggung. Dia sedang bercandakah? Dan lagi, kenapa dia masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan umma?

"Kau sedang bercanda ya sayang?" Tanyaku sambil kembali membelai rambut gadis kecil yang sangat manis ini.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda umma. Aku memang tak punya nama dan memang sejak awal aku tak pernah di harapkan." Kata gadis kecil tadi membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanyaku pada gadis kecil ini.

"Umma yang tak menginginkanku bahkan umma tega membunuhku saat aku masih di dalam perut umma." Ucap Gadis kecil tadi mengagetkanku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja keadaan di sekitarku yang tadinya serba putih kini berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Aku pun jadi semakin terkejut saat mendapai kedua mata anak gadis yang tadi kuy ajak bicara berubah menjadi merah dan sangat menakutkan. Anak kecil tadi menatapku tajam penuh kebencian.

"Aku ingin hidup umma."

"Aku Ingin merasakan cinta dari umma dan appa."

"Aku ingin melihat indahnya dunia umma."

Gadis kecil tadi terus berbicara hingga membuatku teringat kembali dengan dosa-dosa yang sudah ku lakukan. Aku teringat bagaimana dengan teganya aku membunuh jabang bayi yang ada di dalam rahimku sendiri.

"Tidak… hetikan ku mohon." Pintaku sambil menutup kedua telingaku dengan tangan tapi tetap saja suara-suara tadi terus terdengar.

"Aku ingin hidup umma."

"Tidak… pergi… pergi jangan ganggu aku." Teriakku frustasi.

"Aku ingin hidup umma."

"Pergi… pergi ku bilang."

"Aku ingin hidup umma."

"TIIDDDAAAAKKKK…"

*** It Hurts ***

_Author Pov…_

"TIIDDDAAAAKKKK…"

Teriak Jaejoong lantang seraya terbangun dari mimpi buruknya tadi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh kecilnya. Lagi, lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu selalu datang di dalam mimpinya yang hampir sama selama tiga hari ini. Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang Jaejoong alami dimulai sejak ia mulai meminum pil peluruh kandungan yang di berikan dokter Park tempo hari.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Mianhae… Mianhae…" Ucap Jaejoong lirih dan mulai terisak pelan. Ia tahu mimpi-mimpi tadi adalah peringatan untuk dirinya yang sudah tega membunuh anak yang ia kandung. Jaejoong semakin terisak dalam diam, hanya sesekali saja isakan kecil terdengar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jae, kau tak apa sayang?" Terdengar suara Mrs. Kim di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong seraya mengedor-gedor pintu kamar anak gadisnya tadi. Sepertinya teriakan Jaejoong tadi terdengar oleh Mrs. Kim yang kini tampak khawatir. "jae, kau kenapa?" Tanya Mrs. Kim lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Aniya umma aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang sedikit aneh.

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak tadi sayang?" Tanya Mrs. Kim khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa umma, hanya mimpi buruk saja tadi." Balas Jaejoong setengah benar. Tampaknya Mrs. Kim mempercayai Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, segera bersiap-siap. Bukankah kau harus ke kampus hari ini?" Tanya Mrs. Kim dari luar kamar sana.

"Ne, umma." Jawan Jaejoong, setelahnya Jaejoong pun bisa mendengar langkah kaki pelan sang umma yang mulai meninggalkan kamarnya. Setelahnya Jaejoong pun segera beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dengan masih terisak sesekali. Alangkah terkejutnya Jaejoong saat mendapati spray ranjangnya yang berwarna merah. Jaejoong pun langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau ia pasti sedang kedatangan tamu bulanannya, pantasan saja Jaejoong memang merasakan sedikit rasa keram dan sakit di perutnya. Jaejoong pun segera menuju lemarinya, mengambil peralatan mandi dan selembar pembalut lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Biarlah sprey yang ternodai darah tadi ia bereskan nanti saja.

Jaejoong meremas perutnya dengan kuat mencoba mengurangi sedikit saja rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tadi, Jaejoong langsung menanggalkan semua baju yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tapi apa yang ia dapati kemudia? Dari dalam organ intimnya mengalir darah dengan cukup deras dan yang membuat Jaejoong heran adalah darah-darah tadi kebanyakan berupa gumpalan-gumpalan yang tidak terlalu besar. Jaejoong tahu ini bukan sekedar haid biasa, ini berbeda. Setiap kali ia mendapatkan tamu bulanannya pasti tak akan sampai seperti ini. jaejoong sedikit berpikir sambil menahan rasa sakit yang berbeda dari perutnya.

"… _Janinmu akan keluar layaknya saat kau mendapatkan menstruasi Jaejoong-sii." _Perkataan Dokter Park tiga hari yang lalu pun kembali terngiang di kepala Jaejoong. Akhirnya Jaejoong tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Bukan tamu bulanan yang biasa datang tapi saat ini ia sudah benar-benar keguguran.

Perlahan air mata mengalir tanpa bisa di tahan dan membasahi wajah pucat Jaejoong. Menyesalkah Jaejoong? Tentu saja. Demi Tuhan, bukan ini yang Jaejoong inginkan. Ia ingin sekali membesarkan anaknya walau pun tanpa Yunho tapi apa yang sekarang ia dapati? Ia keguguran. Ia sudah menjadi yeoja yang sangat jahat, yeoja yang tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa dirinya kini jauh lebih rendah dari binatang.

"Mianhae… Mianhae… Mianhae…" Ucap Jaejoong lirih dan tak henti-henti sambil terus menatap kearah gumpalan-gumpalan darah yang mengotori lantai kamar mandi Jaejoong.

"Aku pembunuh." Ucap Jaejoong lagi yang sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke laintai bermarmer yang dingin. Jaejoong semakin terisak dan tengelam dalam rasa penyesalannya. Seharusnya ia mempertahakan bayinya bukan malah membunuhnya seperti ini. Ya, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Dan segala sesuatu yang sudah di sesali itu tak akan pernah bisa di ubah lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Maafkan umma aegya. Umma tahu umma salah, tapi umma mohon jangan benci umma." Ucap Jaejoong lagi seraya mengingat-ingat mimpinya selama tiga malam ini berturut-turut.

"Mianhae…" Ucap Jaejoong lagi yang masih terus terisak bahkan isakannya sekarang terdengar makin kencang dan memilukan hati. Jaejoong meremas perutnya menahan rasa sakit yang ada sambil merutuki kesalahan-kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat. Isakan Jaejoong terdengar menyatat hati. Yeoja cantik tadi tampak menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi tapi apa mau dikata, semua sudah terjadi dan ia pun tak akan pernah bisa mengulangginya lagi. Kalau saja ia bisa memilih, ia pasti ingin kehidupannya berjalan dengan mulus tanpa ada cobaan yang seberat ini.

"Mianhae aegya… Mianhae…" Ucap Jaejoong pelan. Pandangan mata Jaejoong pun mulai buram, rasa sakit di perutnya terlalu besar apa lagi di tambah dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari organ intimnya beserta serihan-serihan kecil bayinya hingga membuat tenaganya serasa habis dikuran dan kini tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Perlahan kedua mata Jaejoong pun tertutup dan kesadarannya pun ikut hilang.

*** The End ***

Ceritanya mengantung?

Anggap saja tidak. Dean memang mau membuat sebuah cerita dengan latar belakang aborsi saja jadi ya beginilah akhir dari cerita ini.

Ini cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah kejadiannya nyata. Yang jelas bukan terjadi pada Dean, tapi ini terjadi pada salah satu dari sekian banyak teman Dean yang ga perlu dean sebutkan namanya. Bedanya kalau disini Jaejoong ngejar" Yunho kalau nyatanya si cewek dan cowok yang jadi inspirasi dean itu emang suka sama suka. Bagian yg nyata dalam ff ini Cuma saat si cowok bilang cewek.a murahan pdhl dy yg udh ngehancurin cewek it n si cewek emg bnr" aborsi dg cra di atas tadi.

Oke udah deh, pada comment dong. dean mau tahu respon kalian terhadap ff dean ini.

Biar kesannya ga terlalu ngegantung, dean bkl kasih sedikit epilog pendek nanti. skrg lg di ketik tp ttp comment chap yg ini yah.


End file.
